The present invention relates to a device for continuously monitoring variations of the density of sodium ions in the atmosphere.
No device for continuously monitoring nonperiodic variations of the density of sodium ions in the atmosphere has yet been known. However, methods for discontinuously detecting the density of sodium ions are well known. According to one of these methods, a predetermined amount of the air to be tested is bubbled through distilled or otherwise pure water, and the resultant solution is analyzed with an analyzing device such as an atomic absorption spectrophotometer. In accordance with another method, sea salt particles floating in the air are collected on a filter by operating a low volume sampler for a predetermined period of time. The particles are then dissolved in a predetermined amount of pure water and the water subjected to atomic absorption analysis.
However, these conventional methods are disadvantageous in that the specimen cannot be uniformly sampled. Since it is necessary to bring a specimen to an analyzing room, it is impossible to quickly measure and record the density of sodium ions or to quickly operate an alarm device.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide a device for continuously monitoring the density of sodium ions in the atmosphere which operates continuously and quickly.